Never Knew You
by WerepireGurl
Summary: What has Alice been hiding? Why did Jasper leave? And has Jacob finally gone away forever?
1. Eslley's Diary Entry

A/N This is my first fic. uh plz leave a review i except ALL opinions

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING DON'T SUE (except for Eslley :) )

**Prologue**

_Dear Diary,_

_You know I'm glad life isn't a joke 'cause I don't get it AT ALL. I guess my problems started last summer. You see, a while ago my dad left for work one day and never came back never to be heard from again by us. After that, it was like my mom was a TOTALLY different person. She says she just got over it 'cause if a person wants to leave and get out of your life and you've done all you can just let 'em go. I on the other hand don't think so just last night I heard her in her room crying. I hated it when she cried, because it sounded more like silent sobs more than anything. One thing I know is that she didn't want me and my little brother to know that she actually told my father to leave and never come back, or that he wasn't our actual biological father. Of course she doesn't know that I know any of this, another thing I definitely wouldn't dream of telling my now 2 year old brother not that he would understand ( it's just he repeats anything he hears). Oh, I almost forgot my names Eslley, Eslley Hale (but now I'm pretty sure it's only Cullen now that my mom and dad are probably getting a divorce if they haven't already), daughter of Alice Cullen, Gran-daughter of Esme and _Carlisle_ Cullen, Niece of Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, and Isabella Cullen, and finally cousin of Renesme Cullen. Any way my parents separating is disturbingly okay with me my dad wasn't really the type to show any affection of any kind, but he was the type that got into your brain and manipulated your emotions, literally. I am somewhat not supposed to know this stuff but you probably already figured that out. I know, I know you are probably bored of hearing me mope about my feelings and problems. Like the fact that the person I called "daddy" for 12 years isn't really my father or the fact that about for a lot of my life my parents didn't really love each other and my mom was having an affair until my little brother had been born (the father WAS the guy my mom was having an affair with).Anyway Diary ur probably sick of hearing me vent my little half beating heart out. It's all good I gtg moms calling me fer dinner._

_Luv always,_

_Eslley_


	2. Meeting a Friend

**A/N hey evry1 heres chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

* * *

Eslley shut her diary, throwing it on the desk she ran out the room. "Ez, hurry up its dinner time this is my last call!" Eslley quietly walked behind her mother, "Mom I'm right here," Eslley snorted out. Alice Cullen smiled to herself at her daughters antics.

"Oh!," Alice gasped, " I almost forgot, Renesme called she told me to tell you that she needed you to go over right away something about it being urgeant" Eslley nodded, "Of course its urgeant isn't it always?"

Eslley started walking out the door. "Wait!" her mother called after her. Eslley stopped in her tracks, "Yeah" she asked curiously. Alice put her hands on her slender hips giving her daughter 'the mom look'

"Aren't you gonna eat?, I DID slave over a hot stove" beckoned her mother, "I made tacos, your favorite"

Eslley smiled, " Oh yeah!" Eslley grabbed a taco before kissing her mother on the cheek and running out the door..

* * *

**Eslley POV**

As I ran the fastest I could (which is pretty fast considering I'm a vampire) to 'The Cullens residence' if that's what you could call it, I couldn't help but wonder who my REAL father is. Is he tall, handsome, and pale like my uncle Edward? Is He even a vampire? How old is He? What color are his eyes? Does he know about me & Caleb? Is he kind? 'What if he's dead?' I thought . All these questions scrambled through my head all at the same time. As I noticed I was getting closer and closer to the house, my cousin Renesme's house to be exact I quickly dismissed these thoughts from my head just in case my uncle or Ren might catch a glimpse of my thoughts.

As I started up the drive way I slowed down. "Essy!" Ren yelled as she started running out the front door. She was wearing something simple but fashionable(as always) . She wore a purple sweater that hung loosely on her shoulders exposing her pale shoulders she also wore a pair of what looked like cream khaki's. Ren ran up to me pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Renny," I chuckled out, "Whats up?" Ren wickedly smiled," Come on lets go to the meadow" she urged. Eslley shrugged, "'kay why not?"


	3. Looking For Truth

**Chapter Three : Looking For Truth  
**

**

* * *

**

**Eslley's POV**

I followed as Ren ran ahead of me leading me to the meadow. Ren suddenly stopped making me collide into her back_. _

"ow" I muttered as i took Ren's hand as she helped me up_. _"So why did we come to the meadow again?" I asked a little skeptical. Ren laughed. "What?" I asked her a bit annoyed. "Your too serious some times but I had to tell you something and I couldn't risk my dad hearing our thoughts or anyone else hearing us" she replyed. She motioned for me to sit next to her in the grass.

"Sounds serious what is it" Ren grabbed my hand, "Don't get too excited but I think we can find who your reall father is" when she told me this my face instatnly lit up. "Really? ommigosh thats great! Ren I love you!" I grabbed her hugging her tightly. "But," she said, "theres one catch" I frowned "What is it? I'll do anything" Renesme pulled an ID card from her pocket, "We have to break in" Gasping I snatched the ID card from her hand, " You didn't," she nodded, " You stole Charlie's ID card from the police station...wait my dad isn't in jail right?" She shook her head, "Then how is breaking into the police station gonna help me find my biological father?" Ren took back my ID card and securing it back into her pocket. "Well theres this thing where you can look at everyones name and adress in the state, whoever your father was he must have known about vampires right" I nodded "I guess, i don't know" I spaced out for a minute not hearing the next thing Renesme had said then I thought mom had a journal maybe theres something in there that could help. Without thinking I blurted out, "My mom has a journal, maybe that could help" Renesme gave me a skeptical look , "I just said that"

I laughed a little "Oh really? Hmm I didn't notice" She nodded ," Uh huh, well anyway tomorrow is when everyones going hunting while they are doing that me and you can sneak away and grab your moms journal then head to the station" I smiled ,"Good plan okay I gotta go it's getting dark and mom freaks when I'm out too long," Me and her laughed at the consept," see ya later ?" I asked her

Nodding she hugged me, " See ya later, but remember no matter how your dad looks or acts you still have your mom who loves you alot and you have us too" I nodded running off back home to my family.

* * *

**A/N PLease reveiw ppl I NEED UR FEEDBACK :'( **  
**I NEED TO KNOW UR THERE **


	4. Bad Dreams

**A/N Hey ppl sorry I took so long to update. anyway I thought you should see what Alice's thoughts in the whole situation is so I put a little of that into this chapter  
**

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV **

Alice sat on the couch of her small but cozy family room. Her two year old infant lay sleeping in her arms as she waits for her teenage daughter to walk through the front door. All was silent. Oh how she loathed moments like this, the quiet alone moments . It gave her too much time to think about everything...to think about him. To think about how she misses him how they can't and never will be together. Alice looked down at her baby boy. It's difficult at times to look at him he looked to much like... she couldn't even think her ex-lovers name let alone say it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the small whimpers of the tiny boy in her arms. Her maternal instincts kicked in as the boy began to wake. "Mama?" he asked a bit groggy she nodded, " Yes baby now shh go back to sleep, okay" The little boy nodded and cuddled closer into her side. Alice just continued to sit there rocking her baby boy, and thinking of all the reasons her and HIM could never be.

* * *

**No ones POV**

Eslley walked through the front door of her house causing Alice to flinch a little. "Mom I'm home!" she called out. "I'm in the living room" Alice answered. Eslley walked into the living room and laughed a little, "Kinda ironic ain't it?"

Alice raised an eyebrow in confusion," What?" Eslley took a seat next to her mother, "You know that you in the living room you know since we don't have a pulse and all" Alice smiled a little as if to say she got it. "Well now that your home and I know your safe I'm gonna head upstairs put your brother to sleep ans maybe meditate for a few hours" Alice ot up from the couch careful not to wake up Caleb, "and you should get some sleep too Ez." Eslley nodded. Alice started to walk away but stopped when she heard Eslley call her, "Yea Hun" she asked. Eslley was about to ask about her father's but then quickly dismissed that thought and just settled on saying, " I Love you mom" Alice smiled at her daughter, " I Love you too, Eslley" Alice walked out of the room and up the stairs to the bedrooms. Eslley just sat there thinking about what her father may or may not be like. after about 15 minutes Eslley sighed and headed upstairs to sleep.

* * *

_Eslley sat there on her porch with her mother and little brother. She's happy happier than she's been in awhile. Then she notices a car pulling into the driveway. A man gets out its her 'father' to be exact. "Jasper" Her mother growls pure hatred in her voice. Eslley wonders why he's here, "Dad?" she asks as if she doesn't believe he's actually there. Alice gives Caleb over to Eslley. "Eslley take your brother inside" Eslley picks up her brother confused, "But-" _

_"Now!" her mother demands. Eslley obeys and takes her brother inside. _

_Jasper walks onto the porch and over to face Alice. "I thought I told you to leave" she spats. Jasper goes to touch her face. "Don't. Touch. Me" she warns "Alice I love you, please" he begs. Alice gave him a cold stare , "Well that's too damn bad because honestly I don't love you and never did now leave and this time don't bother coming back" _

_Jasper grabbed her by the waist, " Come on," He said, " Alice you can't tell me every time we 'did it' you didn't feel it too the connection. Or Maybe I need to remind you" Jasper smirked pulling her even closer to his body. Alice could feel him getting aroused. She pulled away and punched him. She ran for the door but he grabbed her again pulling her back into him. "Jasper, no let go of me" she yelled. Eslley watched from the window horrified. He turned Alice around so she was facing him and kissed her. Alice fought her hardest to get him to stop but it wasn't working he was now forcing his tongue into her mouth. Alice kicked and punched him but it was no use he was just getting harder. Alice tried grabbing for things. Eslley burst out of the house and smashed him in the head with a vase. The vase broke instantly when it collided with his head. Jasper let go of Alice and turned to Eslley slapping her so hard the noise echoed through the forest. "Eslley!" Alice yelled. Eslley looked up at him with hatred. Jasper laughed," You should have just stayed out of this you little bitch" Jasper spat. Eslley was beyond hatred now. She growled and began to shake, "Eslley?" her mother called out to her but she wasn't listtening. In a single moment Eslley felt herself growing hotter and hotter. Every bone in her body began to shift and change her clothes ripped and..._

Eslley jolted up in bed waking up instantly. She was breathing heavily. Alice burst into her room,"Eslley?" Alice exhaled in relief as she saw that Eslley was okay. Alice walked to her daughters bed side, " Are you okay?" she asked, " I heard a scream" Eslley looked at her mother she was too scared to talk so she just nodded. " You wanna tell me about it" Alice asked Eslley just shook her head and summoned up all her courage to talk," I don't really wanna talk about it, it was just a bad dream I'm fine. I'm just gonna go back to sleep m'kay?" Her mother nodded reluctantly got and walked out the door closing it behind her. Eslley sighed resting her head unto her pillow and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up I had a BAD case of 'I don't feel like typing all of this right now' and writers block**


End file.
